fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Unforgiven (novel)
Unforgiven is the sixth young adult paranormal romance novel from the Fallen series written by Lauren Kate, and it's the sequel of Rapture. It's about the story of Cam and Lilith. Plot Prologue The opening of Unforgiven shows Cam, Roland, and Arriane all are back at Sword & Cross. It is set in Cam's POV. Arriane is seen spray painting a mural of Luce and Daniel. Roland is also with her. Cam comes down for Sophia Bliss's old office and the three talk about Luce and Daniel and love. Cam then brings up |Tess, Rosaline, and eventually his past lover, Lilith. When Cam is thinking of Lilith, his wings begin to shine white. Cam begins to wonder if something is possible and flies away from the scene. "Her Arriane mural featured a girl in a glowing blue forest. She wore a magnificently tiered black dress and looked up at a golden-haired boy who held out a white peony. “Luce and Daniel 4ever,” Arriane sprayed in gothic silver letters over the bell of the girl’s skirt." '' 'Chapter 1' - 'Wasteland' The first chapter of opens in Lilith's POV and reveals she's a highschool student who found life as a constant 'wildfire season'. The only thing that has ever helped her is music. Her family owns a dog named Alastor, a brother named Bruce, and her mother, Janet. She goes to Trumbull Preparatory School. She lives in a town called Crossroads. The chapter starts with Lilith waking up in her bed and the family dog jumping on her bed. After kicking the dog out from her room and also stepping in the dog's poo. She goes to take a shower but finds the water will be off until 3 PM from her mother's note. Lilith then goes to the kitchen to learn there is no food, as her brother Bruce tells her. Lilith then explains that Bruce is always skin because he was born early and that he has a hard time breathing. Lilith gets to school late and it is appeared by the school administrator, Tarkenton, that Lilith is chronically late. Her mother is also substituting at the school. Lilith's school day goes like hell, constant teasing and always late for class. It is revealed that she has a love for song writing however. She also seems to have a hatred for her mother, Janet, as she sees her in class and calls her by her first name. Lilith leaves during the middle of a test and leaves the school and goes to her 'sanctuary' called Rattlesnake creek. Lilith starts singing at one point, revealed to be the song earlier mentioned in the chapter that she put in for Poetry class, Exile. Then, in the midst of her singing, a boy comes up behind her and comments on her song and the crack of her guitar along with complimenting her. He is disappointed that she doesn't recognize him. He starts asking her if she has ever played with someone else and suggests she should start a band. It is then revealed that the boy is Cam. Lilith then stands to leave, feeling that Cam would be the type of guy to hurt her and that she wanted no more hurt in her life. But, cam then says he's also a guitarist and say they only need a drummer. 'Chapter 2 - Dead Souls' This chapter starts off in Cam's POV and takes off at the end of Chapter 1. Cam wanted to race after Lilith as she walks away from him. He notes that Lilith is still as beautiful and magnificent since he had last seen her in Canaan with '''the same bright, expressive soul shining through her outer beauty.' Cam had expected the worst for Lilith when he learned that instead of going to Heaven, she had gone to Hell. He learns this information from Arriane's sister, Annabelle, quoting that she points down and says "You didn't know?". Cam was still trying to understand how Lilith hadn't gotten into Heaven and if this was the same girl that he had loved three thousand years ago or if she had been broken by Lucifer. Lucifer, as a disembodied voice, then comments on Cam and then pulls him down into a limbo between time and space - A section of Hell. Lucifer current guise is a simple boy behind a counter before unfurling his wings - Which are now described to be gold and greenish, like tarnished jewelry, unlike as Lucinda described to be large and black in Passion. Lucifer then comments on the white that hints on Cam's golden wings, but Cam ignores his remarks and asks why Lilith is in Hell. Lucifer says he 'doesn't break confidence' and then shows Cam a snow-globe and tells him to play it. Cam does and then reveals it's 'Lilith's song', the song he heard when he first met her. Then the snow-globe shatters. But, Lucifer places more and tells Cam to keep playing them all and it is revealed that each snow-globe was one of Lilith's lives - Or as Cam puts it, each of her Hells. Lucifer says that every time she dies she's brought back to the limbo Cam and Lucifer are currently in and remembers her hatred for Cam. Cam tells Lucifer that she's making her life miserable, but Lucifer also comes back with the fact that Cam is also the reasons he keep going - Her anger and hatred for him. Cam then thinks of Luce and Daniel, how they made him remember how to love when he thought he lost his ability to. Cam asks to see Lilith again but Lucifer denies and then takes him to one of Lilith's other lives by smashing his face into a snow-globe. Cam instantly recognizes Lilith from the crowd and watches her sit down next to a surging river and play her music with a mournful look. Lucifer then takes him to the next life, saying this one is his favorite. Lilith had played herself in starvation, though Cam had asked Lucifer to stopped - Obviously, it had pained Cam. He then thought back on Luce, thinking about how Luce and Lilith were alike by having no conscious memory of the imprint of their previous deaths/lives. But he quickly corrects himself by pointing out that they are nothing alike. Cam then asks to go back into Crossroads. Lucifer bargains with him, giving him 15 days. If Cam can clear Lilith's hatred for him and make her fall back in love with him in fifteen days, then Cam will be allowed to stay with Lilith for the rest of her mortal life. If he fails, however, he will have to stay by Lucifer's side behind the Wall of Darkness for eternity. Cam agrees and then goes to Crossroads. Chapter 3 - Atmosphere Chapter three opens in Lilith's POV. Lilith gets to school early today and feels accomplished for getting part of her Poetry homework done. Chloe, the bully from Chapter 1, teases Lilith by putting an adult diaper in front of her but Lilith swipes it aside and watches as Chloe gets a pass out of class. The Prom theme is then announced on the intercom, Battle of the Bands. It'll be broadcast by Coachella and then the intercom ends. But, then, Cam comes into the room and sits beside Lilith, claiming Chloe's seat. Lilith instantly notices his attire, knowing that no clothes like Cam's were sold in Crossroads. Lilith says that Cam's gaze makes her uneasy, as if he knew all her secrets and thinks that he is probably a player type guy. He is moved tot he other side of the room, but puts the diapers and puts it in Chloe's purse and then Lilith gets in trouble for coughing. Lilith also finds that Cam has her Poetry class as well and is seated next to her since the typical girl who sat next her was sick. Cam tries to greet her, but Lilith ignores him. Cam eventually slips Lilith a note that reads; "In ten minutes of class, Teach has faced his blackboard an impressive eight minutes and forty-eight seconds. By my calculations, you and I could absolutely sneak out the next time he turns around and not be missed until we're already at Rattlesnake creek. Wink twice if you're game." Lilith comments to herself that'd she'd rather drop dead three times. She scrawls down 'No' and throws the note at him. Lilith has no more classes with Cam for the rest of the day. She eventually goes to detention. She begins to work on her biology test - Which she already knows she'll fail. Then Cam comes through the door, commenting to the assistant coach that he has a ton of work to do. When the assistant leaves, Cam sits at the teacher's desk and switches off the intercom. Cam insists that Lilith takes out her guitar, but Lilith takes this wrong and claims she hates the boy, believing he was trying to soften her. But Cam doesn't take no for an answer and sneaks out with Lilith to the band room, but not before writing 'HIT' to end of 'Go Bulls!' and comments Once you go bullshit, you never go back. They then go into the band room to find a boy named Jean Rah - Described to be half French, half Korean and that Lilith felt they should've been friends but weren't. Jean and Lilith then get into a small argument, but Cam then wraps his arms around her to soothe her and to hold her back, insisting that everything is fine. After Lilith gets Cam off, Cam then tells Jean and Lilith that they both hate the world and they should channel their rage into music. He then says that he and Lilith - Though she insist they're not - are starting a band and needed a drummer. The original name that he had come up with when they had first met at Rattlesnake Creek was 'The Devil's business' but Lilith then says she hates the name and accidentally lets it slip that the name should be 'Revenge' and that it was the name she wished to have for a band for ages. Jean and Cam agree that it's the perfect name and they form their band. Cam and Lilith eventually leave the band room and find themselves back in detention before they're dismissed. Cam and Lilith walk to Rattlesnake creek together, though Lilith tries to get away from him. She begins to ask him where he is from and he gives a vague answer such as 'Around' and states he had slept at a doorstep of a TV shop called O'Malley's. Lilith said she had also slept there once as well when she needed to get away from Janet. She explains Janet is her mother. She then asks how Cam got here, but Cam avoids the question and says they should work on music. But Cam catches that Lilith is hungry and pulls out a jar of Caviar and crackers. They sit down and Cam begins to feed her. Lilith then insists she should go home since she's grounded. Cam, however, tells her she should stay out longer then and then stares at her in a way that Lilith describes as the way a guy would stare at girls in movies before they kiss - but instead of the two kissing, he takes her guitar and begins to play. Though her guitar is her prize possession, Lilith finds Cam's song beautiful - And eerily familiar. She then asks if he wrote it, which he replies with maybe and claims it needs a female vocalist. Lilith snaps and says Chloe - Her Enemy - Is probably available. But it's obvious Cam is not interested in Chloe and says that they should sign up for the Battle of the Bands. Lilith laughs and says he's a bit conceited. Cam replies with a typical sarcastic comment 'Not in the past five minutes' and then tells Lilith they have two weeks to put together a band and then says that Revenge is sweet. Category:Books Category:Fallen Series Category:Fallen Characters